<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Esclaria by unknownxcelebrity by BlackRose9241997</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442978">Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Esclaria by unknownxcelebrity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose9241997/pseuds/BlackRose9241997'>BlackRose9241997</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose9241997/pseuds/BlackRose9241997</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired cover art for Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Esclaria by unknownxcelebrity. Its a really great read.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy/Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy/Harry Potter, Lucius Malfoy/Severus Snape</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry Potter and the Prophecy of Esclaria by unknownxcelebrity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownxcelebrity/gifts">unknownxcelebrity</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><a href="https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d4T6HARfNUPyxVyj44BRkjSgYQnLP_c9/view?usp=drivesdk">https://drive.google.com/file/d/1d4T6HARfNUPyxVyj44BRkjSgYQnLP_c9/view?usp=drivesdk</a> </p><p> </p><p>Anyone know how to get pictures on here through a cell phone? Please helpnme out if you do! </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>